


Something Just Like This

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: She said where'd you wanna go, how much you wanna risk, I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts. Some superhero, some fairytale bliss, something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss.I want something just like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I decided to switch my usual pairing up for this one shot, which is based on the song Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay! It's an amazing song, and as soon as I heard it, I knew I had to write a one shot, and what better than the last 2 world champions :)  
> If you enjoy it, make sure to leave kudos and comments :)

_I've been reading books of old_  
_The legends and the myths_  
_Achilles and his gold_  
_Hercules and his gifts_  
_Spiderman's control_  
_And Batman with his fists_  
_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

 

It was no secret that there was once a strong friendship between Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg. The son of a World Champion, and the son of a working class man from Stevenage, it seemed there was no way friendship could be made on there grounds. Nico was raised to become a world champion, raised into the luxury of Monaco. Lewis was raised into a working class family, training in football on rainy British mornings with his friends, playing video games with them when he got back from school. It seemed as if the 2 would never get along, being so far apart, but it worked.

Lewis could see through the aura Nico carried from his lifestyle, he didn't need, or want, someone with a lot of money or fame. He just wanted someone he could get along with, talk about karting with. They both had the same dream, the same aspiration, to become Formula 1 World Champion, and that made conversation with the blonde German easier. He couldn't exactly say he could see his dream coming true, but Lewis could just vision Nico standing on the top step of the podium, the German national anthem playing, as he was crowned world champion. He could see it already, Nico Erik Rosberg, Formula 1 World Champion.

 

 _But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss

 

The pair embarked on the F1 journey when they were in their mid teens, joining the sub series such as GP2. It was then, that Nico broke through first. He secured the drive for Williams at age 21. Williams were putting everything on the line with the decision, but they had faith in the German.

It was they year after, 2007, when Lewis made his debut. McLaren took on the reigning GP2 champion, knowing what he could do, having previously met Ron Dennis. They knew he was worthy of titles, so decided to put him in the McLaren for 2007.

That united Lewis and Nico once again, both still chasing the dream, 2 friends going for the championship. It went better than planned for Lewis, 2nd in the championship in his debut year, and even a first win. Nico didn't have such luck, but didn't envy it. He didn't want somebody who had all the support, and the best car, he just wanted someone who he could just talk to off track, which happened to be Lewis.

 

 _I want something just like this_  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this

 

2008\. Brazil. That was the first moment of victory for Lewis. He was a world championship. No envy came from Nico's side, he knew there was nothing he could do in the situation, the title was never his for the taking. Instead, a feeling of happiness washed over the German, basking in the victory of the Brit. Nico watched the podium, seeing the tears threatening to spill from Lewis' eyes, the intense brown becoming a glassy watercolour. 

2009 wasn't much better for either, battling for points instead of podiums and wins. Their friendship became stronger in this time, their problems bought them together. It felt like the days when they were younger, just sitting and talking for hours on end, enjoying being caught up in the moment.

"Lewis, Mercedes are making a return to Formula 1, and I'm joining them. And Schumacher" were the words Lewis never expected to hear. After all Williams did for Nico, he was turning his back on the team. They both knew it was for the greater good, to start a new chapter in their lives, but something still remained unsettled in Lewis' mind. He wanted to be the one driving against Nico, not have Michael come back. He was a nice guy, anyone would tell you that, but Lewis wanted that seat, to replace his failing McLaren.

 

 _I've been reading books of old_  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits

 

Lewis waited, coming close to title number 2, but not close enough. Nico was finding his feet at Mercedes, taking podiums, and even his debut win in 2012. A sense of pride filled up Lewis, his heart beating a little faster than normal. He ignored the sensation whilst watching Nico, trying to focus on title number 2, but it didn't come. And he knew it never would with McLaren, they weren't as good anymore.

When the vacancy appeared, and Michael announced his retirement, only one person sprung into Nico's mind. And that was Lewis.

The Brit was floating about his mind a lot more these days, wanting to match his success, like they promised to do when they were young. It would be to his convenience that Lewis accepted the offer for Mercedes, to unite the childhood friends.

Lewis tried to understand everything going on in 2013, why the car didn't live up to the promised expectation. He envied Nico for handling it well, he was probably fed fake promises for years on end at Williams. He felt like he didn't belong at Mercedes, almost like Michael Schumacher's replacement, not credible as Lewis Hamilton, 2008 World Champion. The suits, the cars, the garages, the merchandise, it all had his name on it, but he didn't feel like he belonged at Mercedes. That sense of belonging erased completely, like he was stuck in limbo, not quite knowing where to go next.

'But at least I've still got Nico' he subconsciously thought afterwards.

 

 _She said, where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss

 

2014 was the test for them, driven apart by the many on track incidents. No less than 3 blunders by their team robbed Nico & Lewis of victory, gifting victory to Daniel Ricciardo. They tried to act happy around him, smile just as bright as he did, but it was a fake smile. They just wanted to hide away from the other, and try forget the on track happenings. 

Nico couldn't bare the thought of losing Lewis over something as stupid as an argument, the one that happened after Belgium. He didn't intend to ram into Lewis' tyre, and now he knew Lewis was mad at him. They had been friends the whole time beforehand, but the separation made Nico realise how much he needed Lewis. He missed their usual close friendship, their stolen glances and smiles selling a story for the tabloids. They weren't friends. 

But Nico wanted them to be more. So much more.

  
_I want something just like this_  
I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  


The new year dragged on, Nico realised he was almost a world champion. Well, he technically was a world champion, just not in his own right. If the technical issue would have hit Lewis' car instead of his, Nico would have his name written in the history books.

But he wasn't bitter, he could never get angry at Lewis. They repaired the damage done at Spa, put it behind them, and continued their strong friendship. But for Nico, he wanted more. Not in terms of a championship to match Lewis' 2, but just to have the man who he loved to return his feelings. 

Another year bought more failures, only for Nico, it seemed though. Lewis was totally unaffected by the technical issues, whilst Nico was constantly struggling to qualify high and meet team objectives. They secured the 2nd constructors title, Lewis securing his 3rd drivers title, and that was enough to keep him happy.

They both celebrated that night, Lewis getting a little too tipsy, Nico not daring to drink, incase he let his feelings slip. You know the saying, drunk sayings are sober thoughts, well Nico lived by that, and didn't want to ruin his teammate's night by saying a drunken love confession.

 

 _Where'd you wanna go?_  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss  
I want something just like this

 

Keke was constantly on Nico's tail now, wondering when his son would finally win the world title. He had the car to do it in, he just didn't take the opportunity.

Lewis wasn't looking for the 4th title. He wanted enjoyment, the thrill of competition, and another title didn't phase him. If he was being honest, he wanted Nico to win the 2014 title. He remembers the moment that he heard Nico had a problem in Abu Dhabi, the way his heart started to ache suddenly, like it was being squeezed with a vice. He remembers the longing for Nico after it all, how he'd rather celebrate with him.

It hit him before the season, that he's in love with his teammate. All this time, the feeling of butterflies that he couldn't pinpoint, it was love.

Their season was a true rollercoaster, Nico leading one race, then Lewis leading at the next. It was Spain that dealt the first blow, allowing an 18 year old to win after their clumsy crash which left them both having to retire. They didn't speak for weeks afterwards, but made up right after Monaco. The final blow was Malaysia, when Lewis knew he had no hope in hell of ever becoming the 4x world champion, leaving Sebastian Vettel as the only 4x world champion on the grid.

His engine decided to fail in spectacular fashion, right when he was leading, gifting victory once again to Daniel Ricciardo. He inflicted the pain of a shoey on Nico, which he definitely didn't enjoy, but had to act for the cameras. This was the worst situation he was facing, Lewis needed someone at that moment, and Daniel, Max and Christian thought it would be great to keep him longer than expected. He appreciated the Red Bulls, he just didn't have time for their antics when he had somewhere to be.

He returned to the hotel and tackled Lewis into a massive hug, trying to show comfort in the only way he knew. It was what they did in their childhood, whenever one was sad, the other would offer up a giant hug. Lewis finally snapped, and released all the built up tears, forming tracks on his cheeks. Nico took this opportunity to wipe them away with his thumbs, gently swiping them over the tear tracks.

Once retracting, Lewis noticed the close proximity between him and Nico, questioning in his head whether now would be a good time to kiss him. Thinking yes, Lewis went ahead, placing one hand on Nico's cheek, cupping it in his palm. The other tangled in his blonde hair, curling strands around his calloused fingers. He started to lean in and initiate the kiss, having no idea whether Nico would return the feelings.

Fortunately, he did, and the German began to lean into the kiss, connecting their lips. His tongue ran along Lewis' bottom lip, making him gasp slightly, which gave Nico the perfect opportunity to escalate things. When they were both about to fall asleep, murmured talk was held, and though it was barely audible, it was true.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr Nico, du hast keine Idee."

"I love you too Lewis, more than you'll ever know."

 

 _Oh, I want something just like this_  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this

 

Abu Dhabi was what it came down to, but in both mens' minds, even if they lost, they were winning. Nico needed a podium to be world champion for sure, and he was praying that it wasn't a repeat of 2014. About an hour and a half later, he was trailing his boyfriend, but still in 2nd place, right where he needed to be.

The fireworks lit up the night sky, whilst Nico did donuts on the home straight, not quite believing what happened. It was a miracle to him that he made it to Mercedes, let alone win races, and now a world championship.

He didn't need to be told twice, he had to attend the obligatory interviews and the podium, when all he wanted to do was celebrate his world championship with Lewis, His Lewis.

On top of the podium, though, Nico decided that he'd let the world know about his and Lewis' relationship. What was meant to be a friendly congratulations hug, turned into a more than friendly kiss right on the lips, which would just add more questions on to his interviews. But he had somebody who he could kiss, something just like this, and for that he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe dich so sehr Nico, du hast keine Idee - I love you so much Nico, you have no idea.
> 
> If you liked it, make sure to leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
